


Burning the Empire

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [19]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Dark!Hamid, Death Threats, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, Off Screen Minor Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, hate makeout, like hate sex but without the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Perhaps she was the perfect queen for his empire after all.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Burning the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - Kinktober - Hate Sex (except I didn't get to the sex part)

His hands close around her delicate neck and squeeze. “I could kill you just as easily as him,” he hisses. Gideon went up in flames so fast he didn’t even have time to scream, leaving nothing but charred remains and a pretty silhouette burned into the floor.

The sting of her slap makes him loosen his grip and the hard shove she gives him nearly sends him to the floor. 

“Do it then!” There is fury and fire in her eyes, all of the softness he saw in her years ago burned away. Even her cold, haughty detachment is gone, making room for nothing but white hot rage.

Seeing her like this is like a revelation and it steals Hamid’s breath.

“Do it,” she dares him again, “but I’m not going to be some grovelling, simpering minion for you. If that’s what you want you can find someone else.”

“No,” he admits, still breathless. “No, you’re not.”

She was radiant like this.

So instead he pulls her closer again and kisses her hard. She responds just as angrily and he can taste his own blood from her lips.

Perhaps she is the perfect queen for his new empire after all.


End file.
